Of Want and Need
by TsugumiWolf
Summary: YAOI! KaixRei warning...This is the story of Rei...his haunted past and the unexpected help he receives from someone very special...but new opponents are out to get Rei, and when Kai is brought into the mess...Rei will have to make an ultimate desicion...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: …Hi people!!! I do not own anything!!! NOTHING!!!! This is my third story here…ArturwenElf (my uberest best friend) has persuaded me to post this… Her story (Of Lust and Love) is all about…ya know…Kai…well my story is all about our favorite neko-chan Rei!! ^.^ The two stories correspond with basic idea…but plot and happenings are different…if you like this read Arturwen's…it's in my 'favorite stories' the title is Of Lust and Love…and this story is **dedicated** to **ArturwenElf**

Fair warning: Tis' rated 'R' for good reason's (after some changes too…)

Title: **Of Want and Need**

Author: **Tsugumiwolf**

Chapter 1: **Of Pain and Sorrow**

~~~

The sky was dark all save the small crescent moon that only gave off a small amount of light. In the small Chinese village the moon shone down, covering the town in an eerie silence. A small house stood on a tall hill, away from the rest of the town, which itself wasn't that large. The house was drenched in darkness and nothing could be seen, though the moon seemed to give light to the back yard. In fenced in yard was filled with trees and bushes, and other types of shrubbery and in those bushes hid a frightened little boy. 

The young boy had long raven hair, which was tied back in white wrap. His face was petrified, and his golden eyes shone with fear and pain. His small body shook with fright as he peered into the darkness. Then he saw the figure of his father struggling along in the back yard. A loud sound sliced through the silence, it was a glass bottle. The shattered pieces flew in different directions from the force his father had smashed it on the concrete patio. A sharp piece flew through the branches and sliced the raven-haired boy's cheek. He whimpered aloud, than immediately placed his small shivering hands over his mouth. 

…But it was too late…

His father heard the sound and stumbled over to the bush, the smell of alcohol drifted through the air, making the boy's stomach curl. "Where are you Rei?" the man slurred, falling to his knees once. After he steadied himself back up he called out to his son again, "Rei…come here…there's no where for you to hide…". 

Rei shivered at the voice, he knew it all to well. His father was a very heavy drinker. His small body was shook with tiny tremors. Though drunk, the elder man was very aware of the things around him, it seemed the more he drank though…the more violent he became. 

As Rei's body jolted his father also saw the small bush he was in shake as well. A sadistic smile crept over his face, he slowly moved closer to the bush. "Come on out sweetie…I know where you are…there's no use hiding…" his voice was become more steady. 

Rei, being so young and naive, slowly crawled out from the small space he had squeezed himself in. "I…I'm here…pa…pa…" the young Rei whispered. His father smiled and walked uneasily over to the little boy. 

"…You're such a pretty boy Rei…" his father said, he walked over to the young boy and grabbed his chin with his hand. "I won't let that go to waste…" he said, and roughly kissed the small boy. Rei's golden eyes widened, and he struggled furiously under his father's hold, but this only made his father slid his arm around Rei's tiny waist. The raven-haired boy couldn't move, but still began to struggle. 

"Please… papa…" Rei whispered when his father broke the kiss. His father's grin grew wider.

"Please papa what?" he asked, the small of alcohol inflamed Rei's senses. 

"S-stop…" Rei whimpered, looking up at his father with innocence shining in his golden eyes. 

"Oh no Rei…we have only begun…" he than began savagely tearing off the boys clothing, Rei looked at his father with fear and began to struggle again. "Don't struggle…it will only result in more pain…" his father sneered. 

Rei immediately stopped, he knew better than not to listen to his father. "…W-what…are you d-doing…?" the boy asked, his bottom lip quivered, it was very cold, and Rei lay on the wet grass quivering. 

"Shh…" was all his father said, as he got rid of his own clothing also. Now both father and son were nude. 

"P-papa…?" Rei whimpered, he looked up to see his father's cruel grin. The man positioned himself atop the small boy, preparing Rei for something that was very unexpected from the small boy. Rei let out a piercing cry that shot through the night. "S-stop…p-please…oh please…!" he begged, the pain was so unbearable. Rei was so close to unconscious, he began to slip in and out of sleep. 

His father than suddenly stopped, and lifted off from the sobbing boy. Rei whimpered, "P-papa…w-what did I d-do?" Rei whimpered usually when his father did something of the sort, it was because the raven-haired boy had done something wrong. Never had he done something so severe such as this, so Rei must have done something really bad. 

"Nothing lovely…nothing at all…you are perfect…" the father sneered, running his fingers over the youths body. 

Rei closed his eyes, wishing for it to all be over. He gasped when he felt his father pinch roughly at one of his soft, pink nipples. "Stop…p-please…s-s-stop…" Rei whimpered, tears falling down his flushed face. The man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small knife. He took it and cut the white wrap that held in Rei's hair. 

"Exquisite…" he whispered, running his hands through the silky hair. 

"Todd! Have you been drinking again? What's going on?" a voice boomed through out the back yard. 

"…Fuck…" Todd cursed, he grabbed Rei roughly, and ran into the house. He was planning on throwing the boy into the attic, for no one knew the small house had one. Rei whimpered when he felt his small body being thrown up into the dusty attic, but his father missed and Rei fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'. 

A cry escaped the boy's pink lips, "…Help…s-someone…p-please…" Rei whined. 

"Shut up!" Todd grabbed the small boy and threw his against the plaster wall. Rei's head snapped back against the wall, leaving an imprint there. 

"What's going on!" a voice screamed from the outside, pounding could be heard from the door. Then the door suddenly burst open, standing in the door way was an elderly man, a worried and angry look was on his face. 

Todd's eyes widened and he bolted through the backdoor, he jumped over the fence and through the woods.

The elderly man walked into the abandoned house and saw the small boy quivering on the floor. "Oh my…Rei…" he whispered and walked over to the raven-haired boy. His eyes tightly shut and he was whispering things that the man couldn't understand. 

He went to pick up the small boy but Rei screamed and cowered into the corner. "P-please…I'm s-sorry…p-please…" he whispered over and over again. 

"Shh…it's alright…" the man said, he took off his jacket and wrapped around Rei's small body.

"G-grand…pa?" Rei whispered and looked up at him, his golden eyes held pain and fear.

"Yea…it's ok now…he won't hurt you again…", and his night went black once more. 

~~~~

MWHAHAHAHA!!!! *cough* end chapter 1…^.^;;;;;;;…mental note: I'm not sure if Rei even has a father…so I made one up…if in any future time a man named Todd comes to take the place as Rei's father I had nothing to do with it…Todd it MY char…a character I want to kill…but he is still mine ^__^ please…I've never had a problem with flames before…though the fire's getting kinda cold I still don't like them that much…Burn baby burn! 0_o…yea….**Review please** ^.^


	2. When Bad Gets Worse

Nee! 0_o…second chapp^.^ thankies fer reviewing! ^.^

Disclaimer: more lemon!!! W00t!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___^ who loves the lemon?!?! 

Me: I do I do!!

Title: **Of Want and Need**

Chapter: **As Bad Gets Worse**

Author: **Tsugumiwolf**

~~~~~

Rei awoke with a start, he looked around the hotel room he was staying in. His breathing was very harsh and uneasy. He looked around, in the bed next to him lay Kenny, Max and Tyson, and next to him lay Kai, the boy who he secretly had a crush on. Tears fell down his pale face. 

"Rei?…" Kai's voice drifted to the raven-haired boy's ears. Rei quickly wiped away his tears, not letting Kai see his weakness. 

"Go b-back to bed Kai…" Rei whispered, trying his best not to sound weak and distressed…like that way he was feeling. 

"Rei…?" Kai asked, he heard the boy's fear filled voice. He wanted nothing more to do that to take the neko-chan and wrap him in his strong arms, tell him it was all going to be all right…tell him he would be safe from whatever dream plagued him…tell him he loved him. 

But his pride would have him doing none of that. 

"I-it's…nothing…" Rei choked on his words. That what tears do to you…choke you, rob you of words…and Rei sat there…trying desperately to hold back the tears that so badly wanted to fall. He was so cold.

'Maybe…just this once…the other's are asleep…' Kai thought, he peered into the darkness, not seeing the distressed face that was plastered on the boy's face in front of him. There was a long period of silence, both Kai and Rei watched each other unknowingly by the other. 

"K-kai…" Rei's voice suddenly broke off, his voice now showing his sorrow and fear…he couldn't take it any longer, all the feelings kept inside for so long…The coldness was overwhelming, numbing his fingers and toes. 

"Rei?" Kai crept closer to him slowly, noticing the younger boy was shaking. "What happen?…please…you can tell me…" Kai whispered, he went to touch the raven-haired boy but Rei whimpered and cringed away. "Rei…you know…I would never hurt you…not ever…" 

Rei looked up at him with pleading eyes. "K-kai…" he whispered. Suddenly he lunged at he silver haired teen and buried his head into his chest, his body racked with sobs. "Kai…kai..." he began to cough violently, he gripped Kai's loose night T-shirt for support. The cold feeling seemed to disappear, replaced by a sensation of warmth. 

"Rei…shh…calm down…shh…" he whispered, bringing Rei into a tighter hug, rubbing his back to help ease his friend's pain. 

Across from their bed was another, in it lay Max, Kenny and Tyson. Max was the closest to Kai and Rei's bed, and Tyson was closest to the window. 

Max woke silently to a pain filled cry, he didn't want to wake the two boy's next to him so he only turned to were he thought the noise had come from. 

What he saw shocked him. Rei was crying in Kai's arms. He stared at them in silence, then he heard Rei's soft whimpers. 

"K-kai…p-p-pleas-se…d-don't let him hurt m-me…p-please…" his words were almost ineligible, tears dampened Kai's navy blue shirt. 

"Who Rei…?" Kai asked, his voice was kind and soft. He took Rei but his shoulders and pushed the boy away from him, so the two were looking at each other directly. Rei moaned when he was taken away from the warmth of Kai's body, his golden eyes meet Kai's fierce red once. "Who?" he asked again, this time with more force. Rei's eyes darted around the room, as if looking for someone to be watching. 

"M-my…my…f-father…" he said no louder than a slight whisper. Kai's thoughts turned immediately to Voltaire and a look of loathing made it's way to Kai's features. Rei looked up for solitude, but was greeted with Kai's disgusted look and took it as if he was disgusted with him. "I shouldn't have t-told you…I-I'm sorry…" Rei uneasily got out of bed and ran to the door. 

"Wait…Rei…where are you-" before he could finish he was greeted with the slamming of the door. "Rei…what have I done…" he whispered to himself. 

"Kai…?" Max's voice cut through the silence. "Kai…where did Rei go?" Max asked, he was very worried about the boy, in the state he was in anything could happen. 

"I don't know…" Kai whispered. 

"Well don't just sit there!…We need to find him!" Max said, a little louder than he wanted to. Tyson and Kenny stirred next to him. Max quickly put his hands over his mouth, looking with wide eyes at Tyson. 

"Come on…we don't want them to come…" Kai hissed, his usual cruel attitude was placed back. 

Both boys' ran out of the room and into the hallway. Max ran right behind Kai, so many thoughts drifted in and out of his mind. 'What's wrong with Rei…Was Kai actually caring about someone beside himself…?' 

As the thoughts circled Kai lead him outside, and his thoughts were than interrupted by Kai's cold words. "Listen!" he hissed, Max strained his ears to listen to the sounds of the city. Among the sound of car motors and footsteps of people, a low cry could be heard some where in the distance.

"Is that Rei?" but Kai was already down the street, following the sounds of the cry. 

"P-please…stop…I-it h-hurts…" a whimper sounded as if it came from an alleyway. "G-get off m-me!" followed by a loud grunt. "N-no…!" 

Kai ran into the alley, there Rei was pinned up against a cold brick wall, a large burley man held him there, his one hand pinned the boy up by his shoulders. The other held the boy's leg up, giving him a nice view of the teen. 

"Get off of him you perv!" Kai screamed, "Go Dranzer!" he launched his blade at the man's arm, slicing it deeply. The man screamed out and clutched his arm, dropping Rei to the ground, blood dripping from the numerous cuts all over his body. "Get out!" Kai screamed. The man took off in a blind run, leaving his pants and shirt behind also. 

"Mercy…please…" Rei whispered, pain…that's all he could think of…the pain. Kai felt like he was going to be sick, Rei's broken body lay helpless on the ground. He began to think of the way he was taught…never to shed a tear, never show compassion, never show pain, and here Rei was begging for mercy, sobbing for the pain to lessen. 

"Rei…I'm so sorry…" Kai whispered in the most serene voice possible. He knelt down next to his best friend, and brought him into his arms, and the more he thought about it…the more he began to think of Rei as more than a friend. Max stood behind Kai, to shocked to say anything. 

"We…we need to tell someone…we…Kai what do we do?" Max asked uneasily, he looked at Rei's broken body on the cold ground, he saw that he was shaking. "Here…" he said, he took off his long night robe and handed it to Kai. The red eyed boy wrapped it around the shivering boy in his arms. Rei whimpered slightly when Kai hit one of the large cuts on his waist. 

"Kai…it's alright…really…" Rei's voice whispered weakly, his golden eyes held naught but pain but there was still a smile on his face. 

"Rei…come one…we'll get you back to the hotel…can you stand?" Kai asked, pulling the teen to a sitting position. 

"I-I'm not sure…" he whispered truthfully. 

"Here…" Kai lifted him gently to his feet, and felt most of the raven-haired boy's weight go to him. "I'll help you…" Kai said, and smiled. 

A smile.

That one gesture made Rei feel so safe, he had never truly seen Kai smile before, he had a beautiful one too. 

Max went to the other side of Rei and helped Kai as the three traveled to the hotel, little did they know someone in the shadows watched them from the streets of China. "I'll get Drigger from you soon enough Rei…and then you will be merciless to me."

~~~~~~

__

Review Time!!!

****

SarcasmCat: thank you! ^__^ *hugs* you we're my first review so I love you a lot ^.^

****

Ice Itako: w00t! thank you for reviewing soooo much! *hugs*

****

Sakura9566: I try to get updates as quickly as possible…(which is sorta hard with school and all ) thankies for reviewing and I'll do my best! 0_o

****

AznWhiteTigerGrl: lol yes, yes Rei is property of Kai…but I was the neko! *glomps him*

****

Platinum Rei: glad you like ^.^ *hugs* *is happy*

****

Rdavymac: I think you found out didn't you? ^___^ and yes I am a sadistic…freak…^__^

****

Soul Dreamer: thank you! drama is my specialty! Actually angst is my specialty but who can tell?! ^__^;;;;

****

Devilburns: thanks, if you review I continue…yea…! 

****

Ultblyswhtdrgn: that is one hard name to pronounce…glad ya read my stories! I'm gonna read your's soon ^.^ as soon as I get time…-_-;;;; 

__

Reviewing is a good hobby…you should really start…and what a better place than my story!? ^___^ **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Calm Before the Storm

Sorry it took so long to update! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!! Nothing hear me?!?!? I know no one really reads this so…on with the sho- story! ^^;;;;

Title: **Of Want and Need**

Author:** Tsugumiwolf**

Chapter: **Calm Before the Storm**

~~~~

"Holy Shit!" was the first thing that spilled out of Tyson's mouth as Kai and Max laid Rei's limp body on the bed. The springs hissed at Rei's dead weight. Kenny, upon hearing Tyson's loud yell groggily sat up.

"What's wrong…?" Kenny yawned, whipping sleep out of his eyes. As his eyes began to focus more clearly he saw Kai's scowling face and looked to Max for answers.

"Rei's really hurt…Kenny…could you go and get some hot water and a rag?" Max asked, his light voice was filled with worry and unease.

"Um…sure…" Kenny got out of the large bed and made his way out of the room and to the bathroom down the hall, but not before catching a glance of Rei as he lay still on the bed.

"Tyson…" Max began, he saw the questioning look in the other teen's blue eyes, "Could you get some bandages and some antibiotic…?" Max asked, he smiled sadly when Rei whimpered from the bed. 

Tyson nodded furiously and rushed out the door. "He's gonna be alright Kai…the man didn't do anything…like _that_…" Max desperately tried to find the right words, but so far had done nothing comforting. Kai took Rei's once well kept ponytail in his hands and easily undid the shredded white cloth from the silky black hair.

"I know…I just can't help but think of what might have happened if we didn't get there…" he whispered. Max looked at him for a long while before he spoke again.

"But we got there…so you don't need to think about that…" Max said, a saw a slight smile on Kai's usually ruthless features. Strands of raven hair fell into Rei's pale face sticking to the beads of sweat that had formed. Kai subconsciously wiped the hair away and used his thumb to wipe away the drops. 

"You like him…don't you?" Max asked sheepishly, a grin crept on his face. Kai looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" Kai asked, the blonde haired boy in front of him giggled childishly.

"You _like_ Rei." He said, it sounded more like a statement than a question. When he saw Kai's worried look he reassured his friend. "Don't worry…I won't tell…promise you won't tell either…?" Kai looked at the blonde with question but nodded. "…I like Tyson…as more than a friend…" he whispered, a smile still ever present on his lips. "I-I could never tell him though…" he added, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"The monkey with the bottomless pit? Good choice…" Kai said sarcastically, his smile disappeared, 'Max could do a lot better…' he thought.. Max blushed.

"Kai?…" Rei's voice drifted through the silent air. 

'Oh God…please don't have let him been awake during that…' Kai mentally asked. 'Please…if I could have one wish…let this be it…don't let him know…'

A cough shook him from his thoughts. Max smiled, he leaned into Kai's ear and whispered, "He was up the entire time…".

"You little bastard! You knew!" Kai was about read to strangle him when he felt a hand on his thigh. His eyes widened and he saw Rei sitting up in the bed. The neko removed his hand and wobbled slighting in his seat. 

"Is it true Kai…?" Rei asked, his dark hair fell to the bed as he sat up, wincing slightly but not moving.

"…I…Rei…what I mean is…" he murmured, trying to look the boy in the face. Rei's piercing gold eyes wouldn't let him turn away though. Rei watched him intently, then without warning leaned towards Kai and placed a passionate kiss upon the other boy's lips. Kai's eyes widened but he then leaned into it, licking on Rei's bottom lip. 

The raven-haired boy pulled away blushing, Max giggled like a schoolgirl. Kai glared at him with cold red eyes, the threatening look made Max stop and he looked uneasily at the ground. 

"Rei…I think…I might…love you…and I know this isn't the best time or anything but…"

"Kai…I…I think I love you to…um…would you…lay here with me…?" Rei pleaded, his golden eyes still held pain, but happiness filtered through them. Kai nodded and slipped into the bed with the raven-haired boy. Rei wrapped his arms around the older boy who faced him, and nuzzled his head against Kai's strong chest. 

At first Kai was hesitant to touch the boy, but after he took Rei into his arms and felt his slight breathing he didn't want to let go. "Rei…" he whispered and began playing with his long black hair. 

"Before things get to intense in here wait for Kenny and Tyson to get back…Rei still needs to heal." Max said, pulling the covers over the two. Rei smiled and cuddled against Kai, murmuring something that Kai couldn't understand, and within a few moments he was asleep.

"I'm back! Um…did we disturb something?" Tyson asked when he saw Kai holding a sleeping Rei.

"Rei's very cold…he needs the body heat…" Max lied, keeping an eye on Tyson as he wrapped some of the sleeping form's wounds. Kai held the neko up so Tyson could do what was needed. The blue haired boy uneasily spread a cream over red cuts and slashes, then wrapped bandages around them tightly, but not tight enough to cause more pain. 

Kai watched the boys every move. Rei's golden eyes flutter and he winced in pain as Tyson hits one of the bigger wounds to roughly. 

"Idiot! Watch what you're doing!" Kai hissed, and he held Rei closer to him. 

"T-there all done." Tyson anxiously backed away as Kenny came into the room. The blue haired boy sat at the edge of the other bed tapping his foot impatiently. Kenny put down the bowl of water with a blue rag hanging from it, and walked over to Tyson. 

"Kai?…" Rei's voice could weave it's way into your heart and never leave. 

"Yea…what's wrong?…Do you want something?" Kai asked, he looked over to Tyson and scowled. There was a silence and Kai peered into Rei's eyes and followed to see what he was looking at. 

Tyson and Kenny. The two where sitting on the bed, two sets of eyes staring at the other two.

"Leave…all of you…" Kai snapped, Tyson and Kenny looked at each other before running out of the room in a blind panic. Max smiled and walked to Kai's side.

"He's still recovering…don't do anything naughty…" he whispered into Kai's ear jokingly. Kai sneered at him but said nothing. Max made his way to the door and closed it on his way out. Kai got up quickly and locked it, before he settled back down on the bed next to Rei.

The golden eyed boy look to Kai with happiness, "Kai…" he began, he paused though, a slight blush crept across his face. "I want…I want to stay with you Kai…promise…promise you won't leave?" Rei blurted, his eyes looked deeply at the boy before him.

"I…I promise you Rei…but…" he was a bit confused…everything was going so fast…he wasn't sure he could take all of this in at once. "Just promise me that you'll get better…" he whispered and held Rei close.

"I couldn't get any better."

^^;;;; no review today…it's about 11 at night I have school in the morning I want to get this posted….there will be review time next chapter though!! ^.^ and I'll try to get that one up within the week…or two…-.-


End file.
